Superman: Man Of Steel
Superman: Man of Steel is a 2013 American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Superman distributed by Warner Bros. It is the third installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by Steven Speilberg and written by Edgar Wright and Joe Cornish. Plot The planet Krypton faces imminent destruction due to its unstable core. The ruling council is deposed by the planet's military commander General Zod and his followers during a coup d'état. Knowing that the use of artificial population control has ruined their civilization, scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara launch their newborn son Kal-El on a spacecraft to Earth after infusing his cells with a genetic codex of the entire Kryptonian race. After Zod kills Jor-El, he and his followers are captured and exiled to the Phantom Zone. However, they are indirectly freed after Krypton explodes. Kal-El's ship lands in Smallville, a small town in Kansas. He is raised as the adopted son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, who name him Clark. Clark's Kryptonian physiology affords him superhuman abilities on Earth. However, he grows up as an outcast. When he discovers his powers, he tries to figure out where he came from. In his college years, he meets a woman named Lois Lane, who says she wants to become a reporter at the Daily Planet. Meanwhile, Zod and his crew seek out other worlds that the Kryptonian race colonized long ago, only to find out that Argo is the only planet with Kryptonians left. They come to Earth where they meet a man named Lex Luthor, the CEO of LexCorp. Zod tries to kill Lex. However, he asks Lex about Kal-El. Lex says that if they spare his life, he will find Kal-El. A few years later, Clark gets a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet where Lois work. Clark and Lois are assigned to a LexCorp press conference. At the press conference, it is revealed Lois has a severe hatred for Lex Luthor. Lex finds out that Lois knows he was spying on people and hires an assasian to kill her. The next day, Lois is assigned to interview piolit Hal Jordon. However, the assasian sabatoges the plane, causing it to almost crash. However, Clark uses his powers to save them. He is dubbed as "Superman" and Lois becomes fascinated with him, not knowing he's Clark. However, that same day, Johnathan Kent dies off a heart attack. Clark, thinking it's his fault, consider not returning as Superman. However, Martha convinces him to return and do good. When Martha looks at the picture albums, she sees Jor-El in the pictures. It is revealed later on that Jor-El Cast *Brandon Routh as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Megan Fox as Lois Lane *Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor *Viggo Mortenson as General Dru-Zod *Tom Hanks as Jonathan Kent *Juliane Moore as Martha Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Nicole Kidman as Lara Lor-Van *Nicola Peltz as Kara *Michael Cera as Jimmy Olsen *Harry Lennix as Lieutenant General Swanwick *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordon *Blake Lively as Carrol Ferris *Angela Bassett as Dr. Amanda Waller